


Excuse Me, What?

by pledis_17



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Jeongin is in hs still lmao, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, is what seungmin and hyunjin are, non idol, soft boyfriends, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pledis_17/pseuds/pledis_17
Summary: Seungmin thinks Jeongin and Woojin are seeing Day6 without him until Hyunjin admits he had had tickets for the two of them since they went on sale.





	Excuse Me, What?

**Author's Note:**

> Very self projecting w seungmin’s love for wonpil... even tho he fr loves him... it’s just a lil extra bc i love wonpil that’s my mf baby

The room fell silent it was suppose to be a nice friendly get together. Seungmin and Hyunjin were hosting their boys night (Jisung named it), they both worked really hard on the dinner. Seungmin managed to get Hyunjin to actually clean up the living room like he’s been asking for the past two days. It was all perfect until Jeongin, the cute but oh _so_ dumb Jeongin had to ruin it.

“Excuse me, but you’re doing _what?_” Seungmin asked through clenched teeth, “Sorry, I did go swimming yesterday with Felix so I might have water in my ears.“

The eyes in the room trailed from Seungmin to Jeongin who was pushing a spoonful of rice in his cheek. Hyunjin was amazed the younger could eat so calmly while Seungmin was staring holes into his body.

“I am seeing Day6 tomorrow with Woojin hyung.” Jeongin repeats with a shrug, “At Jamsil -“

“I know where the venue is at, _Innie_.” Seungmin smiles thinly, “If you don’t remember I tried getting tickets and our internet crashed and I cried. **_A lot_**.”

Jeongin frowns, “Oh yeah but no! We’re seeing them tomorrow.”

Jisung’s eyes widen at Jeongin repeating the deathly phrase. Felix is cuddled in close to Chan incase dishes start getting tossed. Hyunjin can see Changbin and Minho holding their phone out waiting to see if anything happens and Woojin is just praying something doesn’t happen. And, Hyunjin just doesn’t know when to step in and actually break to Seungmin that they’re going too.

“Not to sound whiny but like _without_ me? This is a joke? Like is it because I made fun of your outfit last week? I’m sorry but who wears a beret and striped shirt who isn’t a mime.” Seungmin states with a pout, “It was a joke, Innie! _**Please!**_ How did you get tickets and no offense _why_ Woojin hyung?”

Hyunjin makes eye contact with Felix and Jisung who are staring right back at him. Felix is shouting with his eyes.

_ **“Just tell him.”** _

But, Hyunjin didn’t know how to intervene when Seungmin was holding so tightly onto his chopsticks. How does he tell his boyfriend of two years, best friend since diapers that he got day6 tickets the day their server crashed. Hyunjin has had these tickets for awhile and has yet to break the news.

The day that Seungmin didn’t even let Hyunjin say the word “day” or “six”. Hyunjin had his friends looking for tickets and he even ran across campus saying he had to do homework and sat in the library and received pretty good seats. He tried to tell Seungmin that day but the other was so gutted over not receiving tickets that it ended up being a surprise.

“What’s wrong with Woojin hyung?” Changbin asked with an arched brow, “I think he’s a _great_ choice for a concert partner.”

Seungmin whines loudly, “Changbin hyung! It’s me, you guys literally call me the president of My Days! You literally watched me cry because I didn’t get these tickets.”

“And no offense, Woojin hy-“

“Seungmin, we’re seeing Day6.”

Everybody’s eyes, especially Seungmin’s widen at Hyunjin’s statement.

“What?” Seungmin mumbles, “What do you mean?”

“He means he has had tickets since you tried to get tickets. When he ran to the library it was because he knew how badly you wanted to see them.” Chan says with a soft fatherly like smile, “He wanted to tell you but you didn’t really want to hear the words day or six that day.“

Hyunjin feels his cheeks flush at the secret that is now out in the open. Jeongin bursts into  
laughter, everybody starts to join and Hyunjin can hear Woojin mumbling about Seungmin making it seem as if he was a fake “fan”.

“Is he being serious?” Seungmin asks during the laughter, “We’re seeing Day6?”

Hyunjin nods, “I even got their tickets near us so yeah we’re seeing Day6. I know how much they mean to you, Min. You were absolutely crushed seeing the internet crash and you crying really sucks.”

Seungmin’s now blushing as he grabs Hyunjin’s cheeks causing his lips to purse, “I am undeserving to have you as my boyfriend.”

Minho whistles loudly when Seungmin kisses him on the mouth and all over his face down his nose and along his cheeks. Changbin yells about how there’s children in the room and Hyunjin can feel Jeongin rolling his eyes.

Now, that the cat was out of the bag, Hyunjin got to hear Seungmin chatter about how excited he was to see Day6. Hyunjin even helped Seungmin pick what to wear because concert attire is “very important”. It was just so precious and Hyunjin can’t stop to think how cute his boyfriend is.

Luckily, Woojin offered to drive the group of four. They met up at Woojin’s apartment where the rest of their friends were camping out for some odd reason even though Woojin was leaving. Seungmin was bouncing the entire time in the car as Jeongin played various tracks from Day6’s albums. It was the second day of the show so Seungmin had seen a few clips on twitter of the setlist. Hyunjin nodded along as Seungmin and Jeongin discussed what songs off the new album that Day6 would play.

“God, will you make fun of me if I get the little doll that’s suppose to look like Wonpil? The bunny one?” Seungmin asks as they await in the line for merch. They planned to go early so Seungmin could get merch so he didn’t understand why Seungmin was questioning his choice of merch.

Hyunjin shakes his head, “Why would I do that?”

“Because, you’re you.” Seungmin says with a shrug, “You always surprise me.”

“Min, it’s your day. I’m not going to be negative on a day that means so much to you.” Hyunjin grins, “As long as you get me the little fox plush then I do not care what you get.”

Seungmin smiles widely, the smile that Hyunjin has fallen in love with. The conversations the four of them held made the merch line go a lot faster. Luckily, the three of them (not Seungmin though because he’s had it since it came out) were able to get the light bands before they sold out. Hyunjin helped Seungmin place the little charms for the lightband on the wrist strap. Jeongin was helping Woojin balance Sungjin’s bear character onto his head for a Instagram photo.

“Jinnie, will you take a photo of me?” Seungmin asks as he unlocks his phone, “Please?”

“I don’t even know why you had to ask I was going to offer.” Hyunjin smiles as he grabs the phone and sets their merch onto his jacket on the ground. Seungmin stands in front of the banner placed outside the stadium and holds the bunny doll tightly to his chest. His band is faced perfectly towards the camera and his Day6 slogan is wresting on his shoulder. It was moments like this where Hyunjin just couldn’t but smile at how cute his boyfriend is.

“Okay ready? 1, 2, 3!” Hyunjin counts and Seungmin smiles widely. About 30 photos later, the group goes around the venue to collect any fansite merch that Seungmin had seen posted throughout twitter. Hyunjin and Seungmin’s bags were filled with goodies and Seungnmin’s smile made the ache in Hyunjin’s shoulder worth it.

The time went by rather quick and the group was bouncing anxiously in line as they were entering the venue. Seungmin dragged the trio behind him as he lead the four them to their seat and surprisingly Hyunjin at gotten the aisle seat.

Hyunjin was well aware Day6 do go through the crowds and greet fans. He knew that they were on a higher level so it might be rare for Day6 to come up here but he kept asking Seungmin if he wanted to be in the aisle.

Seungmin shook his head, “Jinnie, it is okay! Plus, I’m just here. I’m seeing Day6, I am happy.”

Jeongin was chattering about something that happened in his school. Something along the line of kids fighting when the lights dimmed and Seungmin yelled so loudly that Woojin jumped. The grip of Seungmin’s fingers on Hyunjin’s forearm was so painful that Hyunjin had to gasp to hide the sudden pain. But, seeing Seungmin’s brown eyes widen in pure excitement made it okay. Their light bands were on, a pretty blue matching the logo on the big screen.

Best Part was the opening song, the couple sang loudly and cheered proudly. Seungmin was waving his lightband around enthusiastically, Woojin was jumping up and down with an equally jumpy Jeongin. Hyunjin was already feeling so excited and it was just the first song. The rest of the concert was flying by, they dance and sang and laugh and cheered so loudly.

Hyunjin stands by his opinion on Seungmin being the cutest My Day in the crowd. Especially, anytime Wonpil spoke to the crowd or sang his parts Seungmin had teary eyes and held tighter on the bunny that never left his hand. Hyunjin knows how much the other admires Wonpil, and how anytime somebody says Seungmin looks like him he nearly blacks out.

It was getting to the encore and everybody’s adrenaline was still pumping. Hyunjin was jumping up and down to Freely singing loudly as the members of Day6 ran around in different areas of the venue. A group of My Days yelped loudly, and before Hyunjin realized it Sungjin was at the top row of stairs. He was coming down right in Hyunjin’s direction and he felt incredibly starstruck.

Sungjin was jumping up and down next to Hyunjin, eye to eye. Hyunjin follows along and smiles widely at the singer. Seungmin’s nails are in his shoulder as he follows along happily. Sungjin bows quickly and continues down the stairs and Seungmin along with Jeongin and Woojin let out loud screams.

“God, I turned around and he was right there!? What the fuck! I thought the venue might be too big for the running through the crowd but they still did it!” Seungmin yells, “Oh my god?!”

“I just looked and saw Seungmin’s eyes off of the stage and was confused. Then, saw Sungjin and nearly fainted. He’s so hot like what the fuck.” Woojin sighs, “I just whew thank god I didn’t.”

They continue through the encore, the group was a little sad that Youngk, and Jae came to the top tier even Dowoon did but not on their side. A part of Hyunjin really hoped Wonpil would come up, the icing on the cake of this great night would be Seungmin seeing Wonpil eye to eye. Hyunjin worked slowly on pushing Seungmin in front of him, and towards the aisle. Luckily, Seungmin really loves backhugs so getting him close to the aisle was easy.

Seungmin was waving his arms in the aisle chanting loudly to Say Wow. Hyunjin was peeking around and bit his lip to hide his shrill. He spotted Wonpil’s luxurious (according to Seungmin) soft looking dark hair from the top of the stairs. He was coming right towards them and Seungmin was practically in the aisle. Hyunjin tapped on Woojin and Jeongin to get their attention to what was going to happen.

Seungmin pivots right at the perfect time to make eye contact with Wonpil who was singing in the mic. Wonpil smiles his signature heart smile as he sings and dances right along side Seungmin who was practically vibrating with giddiness. Hyunjin squeaks loudly when Wonpil pats Seungmin’s shoulder grinning as he goes down the stairs to other fans. He turns back to Hyunjin, his bottom lip is jutted out and wobbling.

“Oh baby,” Hyunjin laughs as he cups Seungmin’s cheeks, “Are you happy?”

Seungmin nods the best he can with squished cheeks, the tears forming in the corners of his eyes start to dribble down. He sniffles trying to stop the tears but they don’t until Day6 are doing their final bow. Hyunjin feels beyond exhausted and he can’t even imagine how Seungmin feels. Hyunjin feels so happy that he could have been with Seungmin in this moment.

“The group chat says Seungmin looks so cute while crying even though you look like a kicked dog.” Jeongin says as they exit the venue. Seungmin frowns behind the slogan that’s wrapped around his head because his face was “swollen” from crying.

“I can’t believe you recorded me nearly blacking out seeing the god that is Wonpil.” Seungmin huffs, “Send it to me.”

Jeongin laughs, “Of course but this was so much fun. I’m really happy for you, hyung.”

“I feel like I need to buy you ice cream,” Woojin says, “You just look so sad but I know you were just happy.”

Hyunjin nods, “You should never have to see him sad cry like that shit hurts differently.”

Seungmin rolls his eyes, “You can buy me ice cream, hyung. The concert just ended and I already want to see them again.”

“I’ll buy you ice cream, we should hurry because it’s getting late.” Woojin says with a yawn.

Him and Jeongin set a good space and Seungmin grabs onto Hyunjin’s arm. His head falls onto Hyunjin’s shoulder right near his neck. Seungmin smells like home, as cheesy as it is but Hyunjin loves when Seungmin cuddles close to him.

“I don’t think I can thank you enough, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin laughs quietly, “Seungmin, you’re my boyfriend and my best friend since birth. I would do anything to make you happy and tonight I did just that.”

Seungmin hums in agreement, Hyunjin didn’t even realize how his voice was raspy due to screaming. It was endearing.

“I know but you didn’t have to do this? I had gotten better at accepting not seeing them. I, just? You went out your way to get me tickets and then accidentally kept it a secret” Seungmin says, “because you didn’t know if I was wanting to talk about Day6. I love you a lot, Hwang Hyunjin. Seriously, I love you so much.”

Hyunjin feels his cheeks burn, “Even more than Wonpil?”

Seungmin snorts, “Way to kill a moment, Hyunjin. But yes, way more than Wonpil.”

“I just panicked when you get soft like that I just like malfunction.” Hyunjin pouts, “But, I love you just as much, Kim Seungmin.”

Seungmin holds tightly onto Hyunjin causing him to halt his walking. His beautiful eyes are staring deeply into Hyunjin as he smiles the smile Hyunjin continues to fall in love with.

“Good. Also, thanks for the whole pushing me to the edge. I didn’t realize it until after the show that all the constant skinship was just to move me over.” Seungmin says as he peaks around for any bystanders, “I am undeserving of you. I am so lucky to have you, I love you.”

Seungmin pecks Hyunjin quickly on the lips as he sprints to run up to Woojin and Jeongin who are fake vomiting. Hyunjin can feel how hot his cheeks are as he tries to run up to his friends. He watches Seungmin giggle with Jeongin on his arm in the store as they peer down in the ice cream. Seungmin looks up and sends Hyunjin a quick wink.

And just like that, another day, another night where Hwang Hyunjin remembers how much he loves Kim Seungmin. And, would do absolutely anything for him just to smile the way he does.

**Author's Note:**

> yes did i write a whole au bc finding out skz went to see day6 and hyunjin was originally in the aisle for when they saw sungjin and jae (who actually went up to them so i couldn’t add him) and then knowing he moved so seungmin could see wonpil... whew ;;
> 
> i live just an update
> 
> i have like 2 chapters for my hoshi/ Wonwoo au to post! i have two chapters for my jersey shore au! i absolutely hate not finishing things and so I’m really trying??? i have like 3 jobs now i have been mentally terrible and i miss writing so i am gonna try really hard! I am so sorry i feel so bad :( for making y’all wait so long


End file.
